my home town
by lkzztop
Summary: this story is based off the city of ember. this town has power problems. so 3 friends go and fix the problem. but when they do two friends get left behind. dont kill me if you dont like is it is my first story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I never knew how bad of a condition my home town was in. till one day we lost all power. My friend Hannah and I where shopping at the mall when it all happened. The power had gone out before. But the longest it had gone out was out for was 5 minutes. This time it felt like they would never come back on ever again. This time the lights where out for close to 2 hours When they finely came back on every one ran home to be with there families. That was the day every one noticed all the problems that was wrong.

I asked my self if we where all going to die. That question kept playing through my mind.

When I got home. I started to think about all the problems that the town had. So I started to think on what is could do. The first thing I thought was I could go to the mayor and I could ask him if he knew what was wrong with the city. Then after I knew what was wrong. I could see if I could fix it and if I could fix it then all of our problems would be solved. No. I told my self. That sounds too easy. Maybe I could get a whole bunch of people together and we all could see if we could see if we could fix the problem. Then I thought now how many people are going to follow me and fix the problem. But see there was one really BIG problem we did not know what the problem was. I decided to go to sleep for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Beep beep beep it was time to get up for the day. Today I had to go talk to the mayor. Maybe he knew something that he was not telling any one. But first I had to go talk to my good friend Christine to see if she knew anything about what happened? When I asked her if she knew something so said no. and to go ask the mayor. I told her that is where I was going to go next. She asked if she could go with. I of course said yes. When we go there a whole bunch of people where there for the same reasons Christine and I where there. And I thought there was no one that was going to help figure out what was going on with our town. But the thing is that no one knows what we r looking for all we know is that there is a problem that needs to be fixed. When it was our turn to talk to the mayor he looked at us like we where crazy. He was absolutely no help at all. So Christine and I decided to go to Hannah's house. She had been studying all the stuff that was happening. She told us that one old man who knew what was wrong. His was Jim. Jim lived in his mothers' basement. He knew what was wrong or he thought he knew what was wrong for years. He said it had something to do with a river. The river is what is making the power stay on and go off. "Where is the river?" Christine asked. Jim said "The river is under ground when you find it there will be a generator. You will have to see if there is something wrong with it. But make sure not to go to close to the side of the river because the side of the river is slippery and you WILL fall in. You won't come back.." "Thank you for all the information you gave us" Christine said "yeah thank you." I said. Ok well it is time for us to go BYE BYE and on the way out the door…..the power went out. "Taylor" said Hannah what is wrong with the power. "I don't know. All I know is we need to fix it." Said Taylor ……… (1 hour later) Hannah how long has it been since the power went out. I don't know at least an hour. Zzzzing YAY the lights are back on. Good now we can go home. Bye Jim thank you for all the information.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Christine, Hannah now all we have to do is find the opening to where the river is and go. Well can we go tomorrow yes? Come to my house at 6:30. Be ready for anything. In the mean time let's get some sleep. I will talk to you later. Taylor Taylor wake up you said to meet you here at 6:30 what happened? Sorry I did not hear the alarm. Ok well get dressed hurry. Ok. Be right there. Ok are you ready to go? Yes. Ok good lets go. As we walk to the dark, damp, cold place where all of our problems are there is a BIG noise.

The old man said to look for a generator. "I think I see it" says Hannah. Good lets go see if there is any thing wrong with it. Well there seems to be a little hole in the hose. What should we do? Asked Christine. Well we need to um…um… we need to make a plug. What do we have in our bags? I have a gum rapper. I have some tape. We can use all of that plus we can use a little rock put the gum rapper around the gum and tape it to the hose. Ok that will work. YAY we fixed the problem. Now we are the most popular in the town. Grrr…. Taylor what is that? (Rocks start to fall) RUN! The walls are caving in. HELP! Where is Christine? She got berried under the big pile of rock that just fell. We have to go back and get her. No we will get berried under a pile of rocks just like her. Ok well we need to keep going. Just leave her behind. Just keep running. Don't run next to the river. You will slip. Hannah help! I fell in the river. Hold on let me get a stick. Ok now grab the stick when I toss it to you. I can't grab it. It is too slippery. Don't leave me! I have to there is no other way to get you out. If I get out of here alive I will tell every one you helped me fix the generator. (As Taylor drifts down the rive.) If I make it out of this alive. I am never going back down here a again. Just keep running. YAY I made it. Now to tell the mayor. (runs to the mayor.) mayor we have fixed the problem. we wont have anymore problem. But on the way back from fixing the generator….. to of my friends died. And I would like to have a memorial for them. Ok we will have a memorial for your friends that you lost. Thank you.(and the all live happy ever after.)

THE END


End file.
